Stuck In The Past But Wanting Out
by StardustSpike
Summary: Lily Stanthorpe just wanted a little bit of normal in her life but with two guys striving for her attention and a long lost love playing on her mind normal seemed out of reach throw in 2 vampires and it becomes impossible. matt/oc,damon/oc
1. Being Needed

This story is set in season 1 and runs its own course from there using bits a pieces from the show in desperate need of beta if anyone knows of one .This story well slowly reveal its secrets it well mostly be in Lily's POV but may change that later

**STUCK IN THE PAST BUT WANTING OUT**

It had been two years since I had been to mystic falls and I knew I shouldn't return but Matt had called he was a mess Elena had finally gone and broken he's heart and I couldn't stay away he needed me and he was my weakness .When I got there Elena was already gone left some place to grieve so I went straight to Matt's the minute I got there he dragged me into he's familiar arms and when he kissed me roughly I didn't protest I knew he needed an escape and I knew I couldn't say no to him one look at his eyes and I was lost he looked so much like him so much like my Jacob I needed this just as much as Matt did. I had been so lonely for so long when it was over we both knew that what we did was wrong but we just stayed in each other's arms needing the comfort.

When I woke the next day I grabbed my things and snuck out I know it was silly but I just couldn't look at him right now because every time I did I saw Jacob and he wasn't Jacob even though they looked alike they were polar opposites in every way and I felt wrong for using Matt even though I knew he was using me too.

When I left I headed straight for the mayors and when I drove up that gravel driveway to the mayors house I felt sick to the stomach I hated this place and when the mayor answered the door my hate grew .

What are you doing here Lily? Your presence wasn't requested.

But Uncle Richard can't your dear old niece just come for a visit?

What Do you want Lily?

I want to be normal have a bit of a life for a change go to school all that stuff so how bout be a good little mayor and hook me up.

And hook me up he did he really couldn't say NO to me I had all my fake documents ready even a fake birth certificate and school transcripts forms already with a week to spare he even gave me the pool house to live in probably too scared to have me living in the house with him. So what was a girl to do with still a week till school started party that's what .When Tyler and I put our heads together trouble always followed he really was the bestest fake cousin a girl could have.

Tyler and I had stolen the keys to some old factory he's dad had purchased and in no time it was filled with drunken teens all making the most of there last week of summer .I was chatting away with Caroline when I seen him walk in to the party I was really surprised he had been avoiding me and I him since we slept together at the beginning of the summer. When I saw him heading my way I made some excuse to Caroline and moved away she and I had become really close friends since I had first came here two years ago but I knew she loved to gossip and Matt was pretty private person.

Matt grabbed me and quickly dragged me outside apparently the dark corner I had found wasn't private enough for the conversation we were about to have.

Look Lily I'm sorry I didn't call or anything but I woke up and you where gone and I didn't know what to think and I didn't know what to say.

It's ok so we slept together I mean you were hurting and I was lonely so we were there for each other it's not a big deal I just don't want it to affect our friendship I mean I miss you Matt we talked on the phone everyday that I was gone and I miss my friend I miss not talking to you every day.

I Miss you to Lily! Come on let's get back to the party.

We had a great night that night we danced and drank the night away but I can't help but feel like I upset Matt somehow that night with what I'd said he had been a bit strange around me the rest of the week. Oh well I was always known for putting my foot in it perhaps he will cheer up when he sees me at school tomorrow I'm sure he well be excited to see I'm staying and not just for the summer like last time.

**Hope you enjoyed please review I aplogise for any errors still searching for **


	2. I know that face

This story is set in season 1 and runs its own course from there using bits a pieces from the show in desperate need of beta if anyone knows of one .This story well slowly reveal its secrets it well mostly be in Lily's POV but may change that later

**STUCK IN THE PAST BUT WANTING OUT**

Monday soon came and I was a nervous wreck, Tyler thought it was funny but still was there for me driving to school stating I would probably crash if I attempted it in my state. When we got there Matt was waiting apparently him and Tyler always meet before class the minute I stepped out of the car Matt's whole face lit up in a smile and I couldn't help but run up and hug him yelling surprise.

"You two are weird"

"Oh shut up ty you're just jealous you don't have any pretty girls running up to you"

"So does that mean you're happy to see me?"

I didn't get an answer and when I turned to see what Matt was staring at I knew why. Elena was back I quickly separated myself from Matt who still had his arm around me.

"Look I'm just gunna go say hey you know give my condolences I'll see you two in class."

Elena and I hadn't really become close the summer I stayed here she wasn't really my type of person I mean she was nice and all but she just kind of irked me maybe cause she was to perfect but I still felt bad about what happened to her losing one's parents was harsh.

I finally caught up to her and Bonnie at the lockers something that made me realize I hadn't even got one yet.

"Elena, Bonnie finally I've been trying to catch up with you two."

"Lily Oh my god what are you doing here? She said happily pulling me in for an awkward hug

"I go here now I moved in with My aunt and Uncle over the summer look Elena I'm really sorry I couldn't make it in time for the funeral, I'm sorry for your loss."

Elena was putting up a good front when she said she was ok I knew it was a lie and when she repeated it again for Caroline's benefit it sounded even less convincing but nothing you could say would make it ok so I settled for distraction instead dragging the girls along to the office with me to submit my transcripts and get my schedule when we arrived we were met with quite a sight or as Bonnie referred to it as hot back.

When he turned Bonnie immediately stated that he was not her type but I could see both Elena and Caroline's eyes widen with interest but my own eyes instantly recognized the face before me now what was Stefan Salvatore doing back in Mystic Falls. Elena split off from the group saying something about annoying brothers and Stefan quickly slipped past the rest of us having no excuse to follow I let him go I mean how much damage could a vamp that didn't drink human blood do.

**Ta Da 2nd chapeter done hope you enjoyed sorry again for any errors still searching for beta. Stardust**


	3. Boy Drama

This story is set in season 1 and runs its own course from there using bits and pieces from the show in desperate need of beta if anyone knows of one .This story well slowly reveal its secrets it well mostly be in Lily's POV but may change that later

**STUCK IN THE PAST BUT WANTING OUT**

It turned out I didn't need to follow him as he was in nearly all of my classes it seems like I'm not the only one chasing a normal life.

I had never personally meet Stefan but he's reputation proceeded him he actually seemed pretty nice besides I hadn't killed a vamp just for the sake of being one in years these days I researched a little deeper learning that vampires were just like us some were ok they just drank to survive but some the ones I took care of were pure evil and took pleasure in the kill I couldn't see Stefan as fitting into that category so I would do what I always did I would just watch see how things played out.

The day was over and before I knew it I was heading to the parking lot to meet Tyler .When I got there Tyler was MIA and so was his car great.

"He bailed after 6th period I said I would take you home."

"Ah my knight in shining armour whatever would I do without you Matt."

He just laughed I loved making him smile I don't know when It started but Matt was quickly becoming important to me It was becoming really hard to convince myself that I only liked being round him because he looked like Jacob.

"So are you coming to the grill tonight? I hear Elena well be there you might get a chance to talk to her."

"I don't know lil didn't you see the way she was mooning all over the new guy I'm pretty sure she hasn't got anything to say she's moving on even though she said she just needed time."

"Come on you need to talk this out with her I know you still love her Matt you need to talk it out."

"Fine your right we do need to talk but I just don't know anymore Lil, I don't know if Elena is what I want anymore."

"Don't be silly Matt she's all you have wanted since you were 5 that doesn't just change overnight. You can just drop me here I can walk the rest of the way up I'll see you tonight."

I could see that he wanted to say more but I just couldn't go there I knew were this conversation was going and I couldn't let it no matter how much I wanted it too he deserved better he deserved someone not twisted by their past. I guess I should have known things between Matt and I would head in this direction especially with Elena out of the picture.

When I first met him I tried to avoid him it kind of hurt being around someone that looked just like Jacob it brought up to many memories of the past but in the end I couldn't stay away and when I left we continued to talk on the phone almost every day and it wasn't long before we became close friends.

Then there was the summer before last that's when we became a little bit more than friends Tyler and Matt had come for a surprise visit and we had all spent the night drinking it wasn't long before Tyler passed out and I don't know how but Matt and I ended up in the bedroom and one thing led to another. He had felt so guilty in the morning saying how he loved Elena and it shouldn't have happened and I felt guilty too because I let it happen I wasn't drunk I just got lost in his touch it had been so long. I should have stopped it there but he still called everyday and I still let him I was just too lonely to let him go but I should have I'm not good for him I can't give him what he wants.

"You look lost in thought."

"Well if it isn't my MIA cousin thanks for ditching me at school"

"I didn't ditch you! I left you in Matt's capable hands I didn't think you would mind it being him and all."

"Oh shut up Tyler"

"What come on Lily you pair so have something going on no matter how much you both deny it?"

"Let it go Ty I don't want to talk about it."

"So how did you get my dad to let you have the pool house? I've been trying to convince them to let me move out here for months"

"Well I get the impression your parents don't really want me in the house so what else could they do they couldn't turn me away it would look bad"

"Why didn't you come sooner your parents have been gone for a long time"

"I wanted to try and make it on my own but it wasn't working so here I am."

"I'm glad you are you seem to be the only person in this family I actually like.

"So you coming to the Grill?"

"In a little bit got to change first I'll see you there"

When I got to the Grill I quickly bypassed Tyler and Matt at the pool tables and headed over to Bonnie and Caroline. I knew it was wrong to avoid Matt but I wasn't ready for that conversation.

We were hearing all about Stefan the new boy from Caroline when said boy walked in with Elena to say that Caroline was pissed would be a understatement and she wasn't the only one Matt had that same look written all over his face and he thinks Elena isn't what he wants anymore could have fooled me. It wasn't long before I got bored hearing all about Stefan and headed over to the boys dragging Caroline with me insisting I needed a doubles partner if I was to kick my cousins butt.

The nite didn't go to bad actually Caroline had soon came out of her sulk after eying off some hot guy and Matt didn't bring up our conversation from earlier obviously to distracted by Elena so all in all it was a fun night pity it ended with waking to find a strange vamp in my bed things were good till then.

**Hope you enjoyed pls review good or bad just tell me what you think. ...Stardust**


End file.
